Wizard of the Cul-De-Sac
by xXSniperKingXx
Summary: With the Ed's and their friends getting situated into their new school, trouble soon arises and Malistar's army begin causing trouble in Wizard City. Now Ed, Edd, Eddy and their friends must work together to stop Malistar's plans before he destroys the Spiral.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here's my story mixing my old favorite childhood cartoon Ed, Edd, n Eddy with the MMORPG Wizard101, I hope you all like it and please tell me what you think. Also I should tell you all that this all takes place AFTER Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show.**

Chapter 1

First Day of School

"Eddy!" Double D called from outside his friends dorm room. "It's 8:30, class is starting in 30 minutes!"

"AHH!" Eddy screamed from inside his room, there was a sudden crash from inside, followed by running footsteps. "I only got 30 minutes to get ready!"

"Eddy, the classrooms are right outside the dorms, you've got plenty of time to get ready." Double D said as he shook his head in annoyance.

After trying a couple attempts to calm Eddy down, Double D, or Edd, decided to wait for his friend so to pass the time he begun looking over his school materials for his first day of classes. Fresh parchment, inkwells, a quill, normal pens and pencils if he needed or wanted them, spell deck, his spellbook, and his wand which was in a little case on his belt much like all his other supplies. Looking down it his robes he wondered when or if he could get a change of clothes to replace his purple uniform, like many of the other students he could see they all had various combinations of clothes and outfits giving everyone their own unique look. One boy dressed himself in armor and held a claymore on his back, while another girl was dressed like she was from Egypt and held a Flute in her hands, in all honesty the whole city looked like one giant costume party.

"Come on Double D! We're gonna be late!" Eddy shouted it he ran out of his dorm breaking apart Edds from his train of thought.

"Eddy! You've still got 25 minutes till class begins!" Edd shouted after him.

**Elsewhere**

"Sarah, you should take Life as your secondary school, that way we can be in the same class together." Jimmy suggested looking over a school notice sheet, mainly put up for the new, novice wizards.

"Wouldn't that mean double the home work?" Sarah wondered.

The two begun talking back and forth to one another deciding on what secondary classes they should take, much like all the other novice students. Jimmy and Sarah both wore matching uniforms only Jimmys was green with a tan trim and he held a twig in his hand while Sarah wore a red uniform with an orange trim on at and held and orange wand with a star at the head.

"Hey you guys!" A cheerful voice called. At was Jonny and Plank, Jonny had a Golden uniform with a purple trim. "You guys looking for a second school too?"

"Hey guys, you all looking for a secondary class too?" Nazz asked curiously as slowly pushing her way through the crowd. Nazz's uniform was an icy blue color with a pure white trim. "I'm going to go with Storm as my second school."

"Storm?" Sarah asked. "Why Storm?"

"Well Ice is mainly defence with low attacking power which is the opposite for storm, so I thought I could be strong and powerful in both attack and defence."

Suddenly there was a low ring going off in the distance, signaling that soon classes would start. In barely 10 seconds the area was completely void of life, except for Jimmy, Sarah, Jonny, and Nazz. Finally realizing the time they all said their farewells and agreed to meet each other and the other for lunch.

**Headmaster's office**

"Headmaster, those kids from Earth, do you really think they can save Wizard City and stop Malistar?" an Owl asked from her stand.

"Yes Gamma, I believe it is their destiny, we must stop Malistar's plans and they can only do if they work together."

"They'll need to get strong quickly, we must help them whenever possible."

"Yes but we have too much work here to do, however I know just the people to help them.

"Whooo?" Gamma asked.

"You remember Ms. BlueBreeze correct?

**Authors notes:**

**Hey guys here's the prologue hope you like it, please don't forget to leave a comment tell me what you think and if you have any ideas on how to make the story better please send me a PM and finally the following chapters will be longer so look forward to that as well. Bye!**


	2. Introduction to Magic

**Chapter 2**

**The Teams Arrival, Day 1 **

"Wow oh wowie wow! I can't believe we actually got accepted into the Ravenwood School of Maigcal Arts!" Jimmy cheered twirling around with his arms in the air.

"I know this is looks so cool!" Nazz smiled looking around the wide open courtyard known as 'The Commons District.'

The area was a big and open filled with, what the group assumed were other students, boys and girls, both young and old, in robes and all sorts of attires running and walking to and fro. Everyone from the Cul-De-Sac, minus the Kankers, looked around in amazement. They were actually in Wizard city, the only down side they all stood out like a sore thumb with their typical clothes on.

"Hey! New guys, over here!" A girl called to them, she was a tan skinned girl, beautiful, with luscious green hair hidden beneath a green and caramel colored turban. Her outfit matched that of egyption style clothes, the colors of her clothes matched her turban and her boots which curled up as they got to the toes. Over the girls shoulder they all could see the neck of a stringed instrument, like a Lute or Mandola maybe, and on her thigh she had a large holding case for her spell book.

"Yahoo! Come on Plank!" Johnny cried running to running toward her, down the cobblestone path with his best friend Plank in hand.

The others kids, including the Ed's, smiled and walked over to greet their friend who stood on the edge of a beautiful sparkling lake in the center of a large park area. There were a few houses here and there but there was one that stood out more than the others. It had a large two story house with stone walls and a tower built into the side, Edd assumed it was for experiments or something to that degree seeing as it's a world of wizards.

It was strange, Double D thought, about one week ago none of them had even heard of The Ravenwood School of Magical Arts, yet here they were all their friends so eager to begin, it was everyone had been waiting to go since forever. It was shocking to hear that Eddy actually wanted to go, but knowing Eddy it was probably because he wanted to scam some new kids or he finally wanted to start learning which was very unlikely. Edd smiled nonetheless and looked back on what happened last week at the playground.

"You guys must be new here, before you go see the headmaster to get you into your classes you must check in with Mr. Lincoln, The Register in Golem Court, he'll help make sure your enrollment papers are in place." she said, pointing to the tunnel it the end of the path.

"Let's go guys!" Jonny called running in the direction of Golem Court. "I wanna start learning some magic!"

The rest of the group chuckled, smiled or gave a nod following him into the tunnel. At the end they were surprised to see an old man dressed in a blue robe covered in stars and moons, he also had a pointed hat that was bent it two points.

"Well hello, if it isn't our newest students. My name is Merle Ambrose. I am the headmaster of the Ravenwood school of magical arts." Merle said smiling it them. "We're expecting great things from you. But first things, first. My owl friend wishes to speak with you, walk up to Gamma and follow his instructions."

The group seemed confused it first but walked over to Gamma and said hello.

"Hellooo! My name is Gamma the Owl, and I am quite please to meet yooou. Wizards test their skills by summoning fantastic creatures and dueling! To become a master Wizard you must learn every spell in your class. The more spells you learn, the better a duelist you'll become."

The group stood there for a moment mesmerized by the talking owl before the ground suddenly started to shake, the sky then darkened and it begun was at that time the was a crashing sound from the tower behind the headmaster, in the window the was a dark and creepy figure that moved past the window.

"Whooo?" Gamma said looking up it the window.

"How odd. Come along, all of you, let's investigate the matter. Meet me in the tower." Ambrose said entering the tower.

"Yooou'd best follow the headmaster. Yooou'll be safest with him. Quickly now, to the tower!" Gamma flew off over the walls surrounding the courtyard vanishing from sight.

They all ran inside trying their best to shield themselves from the rain. Inside was much MUCH larger than it looked on the outside, everyone did their best to ring out their clothes before following the headmaster up the staircase. On the third floor they caught up to Ambrose just as he headed up to the fourth floor, following him up to the fifth and final floor of the tower. There they all came face to face with a pale skinned man with a thin beard and mustache dressed in black decorative clothes, in his right hand was a black staff with a dragon on the head of it.

"Who's there?" Ambrose asked adjusting his monocle, seeing the man's face he gasped. "Malistaire!"

The man, Malistaire, Sneered. "Ambrose."

"You are no longer welcome here! Why have you returned?"

"I'm here to resolve our unfinished business, are these your newest students? My henchmen will see to your little friends." With a snap of his fingers 12 dragon like humanoid-creatures appeared in front of them.

"Hurry along now, all of you take a deck of spell cards and deal with those creatures!" Ambrose told them snapping his fingers making a set of cards appear in front of them. All of them grabbed the cards, nervously looking it the dragon like creatures. Did that old man really expect them to fight these things?

"Looks like these new students are too cowardly to fight, prepared to say goodbye to them." Malistaire smiled evilly as the dragon growled with what they all assumed was a smile on their scaly faces.

"Run up and confront them! Be brave, I will guide all you!"

After a moment Sarah, much to everyone surprise, was the first to run up getting caught in a dueling circle with four of the dragon creatures.

"Sarah!" Jimmy yelled running into the circle after her followed by Nazz.

"Rolf will beat you lowly creatures with Rolf's bear hands!" Rolf screamed flexing his muscled arms. As Rolf ran towards the dueling circle another dragon creature jumped in front of him forcing him into a separate circle.

"Rolf, I got your back man!" Kevin said followed by Jonny. As the two entered the circle with Rolf three more dragons entered once more making it three on four.

"Yahoo! Our first Duel!" Jonny cheered jumping in place.

The Ed's hadn't moved, they weren't the fighting type so they didn't think they'd be of much help. Unfortunately it seemed they really didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Eddy! Double D!" Ed yelled to his companions as his legs walked themselves into a dueling circle with the remaining dragons. Seeing Ed in danger, Edd and Eddy did their best to pull him out of the circle only to get caught in at themselves.

"All of you, draw a few cards from your decks. Select one spell and then use it on Malistaire henchmen!" Ambrose instructed.

Everyone did as they were told, drew their cards, and remembering what they ready about the magic system drew the corresponding symbols in the air with their hands and miraculously cast them at the creatures. Sarah cast a fire cat, Jimmy and Rolf cast an Imp, Nazz a frost beetle, Kevin a Dark Sprite, Jonny and Ed cast Blood Bats, Eddy Summoned a normalish looking beetle and Double D a Storm Snake. While dealing some damage to the creatures, they retaliated dealing about the same amount as them.

"Oh my! You all alright? You'll need to pay attention to your current health!" He said holding up his wrist to show them all a watch like device, attached to it was a red colored crystal ball and a smaller blue crystal ball. "This red crystal ball shows your health. If your health is depleted in a wizard duel you'll be defeated. This blue crystal ball show how much mana you have, Mana is magical energy. If you run out of Mana, you won't be able to cast any more spells. When you run out of Mana you'll be it the mercy off..."

"We get it!" the kids all yelled to him. In the back they all could see Malistaire facepalming himself.

"Why so distracted? We're under attack? Oh my! Call me a fool... I had all but forgotten!" Tapping his staff on the ground a similar watch like device appeared on everyone's wrist. In the center of each red crystal ball was a number in the hundreds around 450-500. "Where were we then? Right, attack his henchmen again."

Exactly like the first time, they attacked and were attacked. Dealing some more damage to the creatures many of them were moderately hurt and the health redicul around their feet was in the orange and the a few in the red.

"Aha! You doddering old fool! Your students are no match for my forces!

Looking it them, Ambrose looked deep in thought before creating a plan. "You all are must be healed, and quickly! There should be a unicorn spell in those decks, find it and cast it!"

They all drew another spell and remarkably everyone drew said unicorn. Looking it each other they all nodded, before they could cast the spell the dragons cast their spells damaging them further, thankfully the damage wasn't enough to defeat them and the cast their spells healing them all to full health.

"Foolish creatures! You've let the whelps heal! Defeat them now or you'll suffer for it! Use your spells to weaken their spells!"

"Here, all of you take these pips, they power your spells. The more of these you have the stronger the spells you'll be able to cast! Now, pick another, more powerful, spell and cast them it the creatures." Ambrose snapped his fingers and near the kids feet three tiny white orbs appeared.

The dragons took their turn passing and applying one 'Weakness' debuff spell to everyone while they all cast a rank 3 spell it the dragons. Because of the weakness spell the attacks did less damage but many of the dragons health was now in the red.

"At last, you fools earn your keep! Finish them NOW!"

"Quickly, all of you, cast a balance blade on yourselves! They'll increase your next spell power."

The dragons started their turn casting rank 4 and 5 spells against the students, as powerful and they were they all managed to stand their ground and survive. Looking through the spells in their hands the only ones who managed to find the spells were Jonny, Nazz and Eddy, casting the spell on themselves a orbiting charm appeared floating around their heads.

Ambrose said smiling before instructing them further. "Alright, now you three use this Meteor strike spell, with it you can strike all of Malistaire's henchmen! Here are the pips to cast it with!" he explained giving a Meteor strike spell card and 3 extra pips to Jonny, Nazz and Eddy.

"This should be good." Eddy chuckled looking it the spell in his hand.

"Alright! I hope you monsters are ready to meet your maker!" Jonny said pointing to the dragons.

"You ready guys? Let's see what this spell can do!" Nazz said to Jonny and Eddy, both of them nodding in agreement.

The dragons didn't seem fazed by their confidence and continued with their initial attack pattern, half of the creatures passed while the other half attacked. It was now time for Jonny, Nazz, and Eddy's turn, and as instructed they cast the Meteor strike spell, and with help of their Balance blades, easily defeating all of the dragon creatures ending the duels.

"Oh excellent work everyone, now Let me see to Malistaire... I'll show him... threatening new students, before orientation no less!" Ambrose growled turning to Malistaire.

"Another time, old man... I have what I came for." He said tucking something under his arm. "And now I'll take my leave of this wretched place." he finished disappearing in a black aura.

"He's gone, and none too soon! I wonder what sinister goal brought him here? Hmm..." Ambrose said out loud scratching his chin.

"Eddy, That was remarkable!" Edd smiled patting his friend on the back.

"Hehe, thanks!"

"Nazz that was incredible! I want to learn that spell!" Sarah cheered hugging her.

"Rolf is glad Rolf trained a powerful Urban Ranger!" Rolf rubbed Jonny's fuzzy head.

Kevin and the other started cheering and joking with each other before turning their attention to Ambrose. Double D walk up to him before holding out his hand.

"Thank you very much for your guidance professor. We really appreciate it."

"I'm glad I was able to help. Here, let me restore you all to your full health and Mana." Ambrose waved his wand over them creating a sparkling dust effect around them. "Finally, I want to congratulate all of you. You all managed to defeat Malistaire's henchmen, and that's not something to be taken lightly. I was quite impressed with your courage Miss Jaud. There is little doubt that a great destiny awaits all of you. Who knows, maybe one of you will fill my shoes as headmaster someday." he joked getting a small chuckle from them all.

"Now then, all of you please follow me to my office. It's time to sort you all into your destined schools of magic and finish your enrolment."

"Heck yeah! lets get rolling!" Eddy quickly ran out of the tower with Ed right behind him.

"Fella's wait! Let the headmaster show you the way!" Edd yelled running after them.

Ambrose looked to them and chuckled, walking back to the doorway himself he turned to the others before heading down the stairs. "They seem eager to begin, what's say we get going then, hmm?"

"This is gonna be just like home, only with more people running around." Nazz added following the old man.

"This is gonna be the best school ever!" Jimmy skipped out of the room with Sarah in tow, behind him.

The group caught up the the Ed's as they were waiting by the tower entrance. Following Ambrose back to the commons the group saw that it practically the same since they'd last seen it. Not one person seemed to notice Malistaire's presence or question why the sky became dark and clouded then cleared up minutes late.

"This way if you please." Ambrose said turning at the intersection before entering the large walled off house. Inside was filled with books, papers and it the far end of the room was a large desk with a large assortment of papers. "Oh look at this mess, I'm sorry but things are not normally this hectic. First things first i suppose, lets see what schools you all should be assigned to."

The group nodded eager to finish and get started. In front of the large desk nine student desks appeared in a 3x3 fashion. On each desk was a pen, a pencil, and inkwell with a quill and a sheet of parchment titled "School Selection Quiz."

"Here, answer these questions to find out what kind of Wizard you all are. And don't worry, there are no wrong answers."

Eddy seemed relieved which was really no big surprise seeing as both Ed and Eddy weren't the brightest of the group. everyone took a seat in a desk and group begun filling out the tests and after a few minutes they all finished setting aside their writing utensil. With all tests finished the sheets of paper floated off of each desk exploding into colorful words. For Eddy his school was Balance, Double D was Storm, Ed was Myth, Jonny was Myth as well, Jimmy was Life, Sarah got Fire, Kevin, much to his surprise, was Death, Rolf was in Life and Nazz was in Ice.

"Oh excellent work everyone." Ambrose smiled. The desks vanished in a flash, and the groups clothes changed, although identical the colors resembled that of their old outfits. "I know I asked a lot of all of you, but there is a problem on Unicorn way that absolutely must be dealt with before you enroll. If it's not too much trouble could you all look into it? You all might be able to help and you'll also get to see more of wizard city."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kevin nodded crossing his arms.

"We really going to see some unicorns?!" Jimmy jumped up and down unable to contain his excitement.

"Jimmy if we go now maybe we can find a unicorn!" Sarah smiled draggin Jimmy with her out of the office.

"Oh my, they left in such a hurry they forgot their spell books and wands." Ambrose pulled several books and wands from two different drawers in his desk and everyone was given a spellbook and a wand representing their school. Double D took it upon himself to give Jimmy and Sarah their wands, putting the wands in his pocket Ambrose handed him a letter with a wax seal on it. "To get into Unicorn way, show the guard, Private Stillson, this letter at the gate. He'll let you through, follow the path past the pond, across the rainbow bridge, and to the left. If you get lost, feel free to open your spell books and use your map."

"We'll see what we can do!" Kevin nodded.

The group left Ambrose's office following the directions he'd gave them. It the gate they found both Sarah and Jimmy at the being yelled it by Private Stillson to leave.

"I'm sorry, but until I get word from the headmaster no one is permitted to enter! Besides the ghosts inside will give you nightmares!"

"We just came from the headmasters office! He asked us to help before we get enrolled!" Sarah yelled back it him.

"Sarah! Jimmy!" Nazz called.

"Nazz?" they said turning to see their friends walking up behind them.

"You kids forgot your wands." Kevin joked as Edd handed Jimmy a twig looking wand and Sarah a red wand with a star it the head.

"Sir, the headmaster sent us here, he asked us to take a look into this matter." Double D said showing him the letter Ambrose gave them. Looking over the letter Stillson nodded.

"Looks legit. You all may pass, show this to Private Connelly in unicorn way. Open the gate fellas!" Stillson handed the letter back to Double D and the gate beside him opened up.

"Pinch me Plank, I must be dreaming!" Jonny squealed happily.

Inside the tunnel was dark and creepy but everyone could see a light on the other side. The group ran through the tunnel quickly eager to explore their new home.

**Authors notes:**

**Hey guys, Finally chapter 2, and like I said this one is much longer than the first. I hope you all liked it, don't forget to leave a comment, and for any questions you may have feel free to send me a PM and I'll do what I can to answer your question.**


End file.
